


Snowed in at School

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm keeps the gang in doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in at School

Bella said, "Sophie have yo heard the news about something." Sophie said, "No what?" Bella said, "There's going to be a bad snowstorm hitting Silverado soon." Sophie said, "Of course on this special day of ours." Bella said, "I had something special planned hope it can still happen." Pepper looked at us, "Why are you two always kissing near the lockers." Sophie said, "Well last night we were......" Pepper said, "Ok I get it you had sex." Bella said, "Pepper so what's the relationship stuff for you." She muttered, "I'm single again." Sophie said, "5 girls and 5 months later, you going for number 6." Pepper said, "How......" The principal came on the loud speaker, "Attention Students due to the massive snow storm happening school is on lock down for the night we'll email all your parents. Text them and tell them you'll be ok, you can go home tomorrow." Sophie said, "Of course on our 1 year." Bella said, "Sophie this is madness." Newt came downstairs with Sawyer, "Girls how is it that it started snowing massively and we were asleep fuck it." Troy said, "Abby no I don't wanna hear it, Baby I....... Don't know what I can do. You're in the bathroom geez." He looked at his friends and pointed at his phone and shook his head and walked away. Pepper said, "Ok ever since Troy started dating Abby he's been on his phone. She is a dumb colored girl like he's dumb colored guy." Bella sat down with Sophie in her arms, "Troy dating Abby is good." Troy said, "Abby you are so good at riding my dick." Sophie said, "Ha Abby must be prego." Bella said, "Where do we sleep?" Pepper said, "We don't." Sophie said, "So if I get cold?" Bella said, "Sophie I'm your warmth." Newt said, "See ya." Sawyer and him ran away. Bella said, "I got to talk to Lunch Lady." Lunch Lady is awesome, Bella thought. She walked up and gave the lunch lady a sheet and walked out. Sophie groaned, "Bella I just you know." Bella said, "Tell me baby just let it out and I'll be glad to help you through." Sophie said, "Bella whenever we are together, I'm worried about the b,u, word." Bella said, "Why would I ever." Sophie said, "6 months ago this started it's our one year." Bella said, "Sophie you're mine don't say shit like that I will love you forever." Sophie smiled, "Bella why am I safe with you?" Bella said, "Let's go to the auditorium no one is in there by the way." Sophie had her eyes close then opened, "Steak?" Bella nodded, "This is what I planned." Sophie said, "But.." Bella said, "Don't worry enjoy no need to dress up." 4 hours later Pepper said, "Ok I figures out who to date. No one at the moment." After that night they went home for sleep.


End file.
